


Upon My Brow The Lightest Kiss

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [24]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blankets, Domestic Fluff, M/M, ben wont share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: "Stop hogging all the blankets!"akaben wont share





	Upon My Brow The Lightest Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is really short (and hopefully sweet) because I've been busy all day and didn't want to ruin my streak, hope yall enjoy.
> 
> ALSO, i will be likely pausing this series momentarily to finish my Harlee Potter au over the next few days- just know i have not abandoned this series, i'm just finishing another :)

The incredible thing about Ben, was that rarely did Gwil ever have a reason to get mad at him. Which meant they very rarely got into arguments (if they did it was usually thanks to exhaustion from work or Ben trying to dodge his part of the housework). Though, there was one subject they found themselves continuously quarrelling about.

“Stop hogging all the blankets!”

It was the third time this week and Gwilym was pretty sick of having to fight tooth and claw for even one eighth of the damned duvet. It had only become a problem after Ben put all the muscle back on, now able to easily beat Gwil in a battle of brawn (aka who get’s the blankets). The most annoying thing was, was that he always pulled the same excuses. “I don’t want Frankie freezing her paws off” it may have worked the first few times, but the brunet now knew better (she has fur, Gwil… not as much, plus, she was tucked into Ben’s arms all night- how cold could that be?).

“Frankie is fine, I’m freezing, hand ‘em over” Gwil groaned, his voice coarse and gravelly with sleep, squinting in the darkness to try and heave the blankets back over. He succeeded, for about three seconds, before Ben was using his ridiculous muscles to yank them back.

He knows what you’re thinking, why not just spoon? Or hold Ben against his side? Well, on nights like these when they don’t partake in any pre-bedtime… activities, Ben kicks quite a bit throughout the night, and being on the receiving end (especially with Ben packing the extra mass) isn’t fun.

“Beeeeen” Gwil whined, wriggling hesitantly closer to the blond, pressing the bridge of his nose against the spinal bone below the nape of Ben’s neck, the shorter male whining back and blindly flailing a hand over his shoulder until Gwil felt his fingers through his hair. A poor consolation for having his blankets stolen. “Give ‘em back,” giving a harsh tug, the action achieved nothing apart from tempting Ben into cocooning himself and Frankie.

“Jus’ get one from the closet” Ben groaned, voice verging on irritated now as he tried to drown out the sound of Gwil’s complaining, the latter exhaling slowly, sparing a glance to the aforementioned closet. Before discarding the idea- all the blankets in the closet were in there for a reason, so he instead continued to try and unroll Ben.

Surprisingly, he managed to unwrap the blond (though he still held the blanket in a deathgrip) so, deciding to show Ben exactly why he needed the blanket so bad, Gwil pressed a cold foot and hand to the back of Ben’s knee and stomach. His skin was so bloody warm against Gwil’s chilled digits, and just like he’d foreseen, the blond yelped at the cold touch and went to smack them off him, thus giving Gwilym his chance.

Giving the blankets a great heave, he was able to pull them back to his side, and almost instantly he felt Ben wriggling over to try and pull them back (he wasn’t even sure why, they both had their fair share). “Gwil, come on, darlin, I jus’ wanna sleep” Gwil furrowed his brows, _he_ wanted to sleep? He wasn’t the one freezing his arse off all night.

“You have blankets, we’re even” Gwil pointed out, rolling onto his side to face Ben, the blond looking shockingly unhappy. Now the taller male was just confused.

“It’s not the blankets, dummy… you’re too far away, I was hoping you’d eventually get the idea and would move over” he then explained, voice weary from a mix of tiredness and nerves. Gwil felt a pang of disappointment in himself at having not even considered it, but he frowned, nodding downwards.

“You always end up kickin’ me though, that’s why I stay away, love” the older male yawned, his eyelids feeling like lead now that he was warm again.

“I’m sorry, but could you just… come here? Being away from you doesn’t feel right” Ben asked, voice quiet and hand blindly reaching out for any part of Gwil he could reach (his arm in this case), and Gwil, too tired to really fight him, hesitantly made his way over to pull Ben against his side. During all the movement, Frankie had woken up, and growled in annoyance at being disturbed, the beagle deciding to call it even once she’d clambered over them to curl into Gwil’s free side.

Warm, comfortable, and boxed in by his boyfriend and dog-daughter, sleep found Gwilym easily, and by some miracle, his legs remained unkicked for most of the night.

Gwil woke the next morning to a hard knock against the side of his calf, and to Ben sound asleep, head pressed to the brunet’s shoulder and arm around his waist, blissfully unaware of the discomfort he was causing Gwilym. The latter considered waking him for a moment to escape the occasional kick landed to his legs but found himself unable to ruin Ben’s sleep.

And after a while studying the blond’s gorgeous face, he decided he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment down below or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
